


Vigilando a un ángel travieso

by pocky123



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sandalphon infantil, Travesura, broma djeeta-lucifer, sensualidad, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky123/pseuds/pocky123
Summary: Lucifer descuida a Sandalphon mientras viaja con la capitana del Grandcypher, pero algo sale mal...Una simple botella de medio elixir hace la trampa perfecta para atraer al Primarca Supremo.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	1. Travesura y mareo

— ¡Sandalphon! —Un grito cargado de furia se escuchaba a través del Grandcypher, logrando asustar a todo tripulante.

No era para menos si cierto arcángel había hecho una travesura tras haber sido liberado del pandemonio gracias a la intervención del Primarca supremo.

—Sandalphon, será mejor que huyas o te quedas sin alas —advirtió el timonel, buscando darle ayuda sin saber que podría cargárselo la capitana con un castigo o algo similar.

No era para menos que Djeeta, la capitana, buscara integrarlo por la promesa hecha a cierto albino, pero nunca lo admitiría si Sandalphon lo preguntara.

Para lograr sacarlo del tétrico y lúgubre sitio, la capitana y Lucifer acordaron mantener oculto del castaño su existencia, haciendo la mala jugada de creerlo muerto.

Las alas blancas que brotaron de su castaña creatura le causó tanta ternura al primarca, casi fallando en mantenerse oculto. No podría juzgar tan pronto a Sandalphon como un potencial asesino, sino como un niño travieso buscando atención.

—Djeeta ... —Siseó el albino, haciendo en gestos la ruta de escape tomada por el otro.

—No es posible ... —suspiró en berrinche tras entender el mensaje.

El castaño siempre buscaba correr del barco para ocultar su debilidad: odiaba viajar en otro medio que no fuesen sus alas. Nunca lo dijo abiertamente, pero Rackam notaba los múltiples mareos del travieso arcángel.

Duraron en ese problema hasta entrada la tarde; el castaño escondiéndose mientras la rubia dictaba las siguientes tareas a realizar en la semana.

Recibir la brisa era un calmante al pequeño mareo, pero este quedó olvidado cuando un gruñido apareció, sonrojándolo por olvidar tomar su café y unas galletas hechas por Vira.

Al bajar lentamente por las escaleras del mástil, notó un poco a alguien similar a Lucifer, provocando una caída sobre su trasero.

—No es posible ... —Masculló, recordando que su amado primarca había muerto y él cargaba su última voluntad. —Debo estar alucinando por el hambre, tal vez sea eso.

Tras varias palabras sobre mantener la muerte de Lucifer, frecuentemente rumbo hacia la cocina, preparó todo para su café alabado hasta notar algo inusual en el frasco de granos.

Con la furia destellando en sus ojos y la tripulación frente a él en cubierta, comenzó a reclamar la desaparición de algunos granos. Nadie sabía preparar el café sin tener un sabor a agua o quedando desabrido, solo un acompañante extra que se escondía sobre la puerta.

Entre regaños y castigos, Sandalphon terminó encerrado en su habitación con solo su taza llena del vital líquido y unas pocas galletas. No podría dar crédito a que en tres semanas limpiaría la ropa de todos y sin poder hacer su sagrada bebida.

Inconscientemente, terminó dormido con su armadura y calzado puesto. Sus castaños cabellos estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada y cubriendo un poco su rostro.

En uno de tantos sueños que tenía el pequeño primarca, no era inocente cuando tenía la extensa erección del albino, sintiendo incluso un nivel de sabor salado en su lengua y escuchando los gemidos por la misma persona.

Lo que no sabía Sandalphon, era que Lucifer estaba notando cómo se movía al vigilarlo en vela, ya que había caído la noche y llegamos a una de las islas próximas.

Djeeta había mandado en orden ir con Sierokarte a pedir refugio, dejando más de uno en duda y otros entendiendo la indirecta.

Lo que descolocó al alcalde de ambos alados fue una pequeña botella de color carmesí, sabiendo claramente que era un 'medio elixir' y su uso en batalla, pero no tenía la mínima idea de qué uso darle.

Decidió salir y tomar aire, necesitaba la ayuda de cierta chica junto a una plática extensa para aclarar dudas. No se sentía seguro sobre tal escena presenciada, menos que una parte de la anatomía del castaño fuera levemente erguida.

Tras buscar en vano por todo el barco, Lucifer voló hacia donde podía sentir el poder de Djeeta, encontrándola dormida y con poca ropa.

Separó un poco la silla de su sitio y murmuró palabras que conocería ella en caso de dudas por parte de él.

—Cinco minutos más...

—Te dejaré un día entero tranquila si me ayudas con mis dudas sobre algo que vi... —sobornó el albino, despertando doblemente a Djeeta.

—Habla, te escucho... —murmuró mientras se estiraba, pasando su desordenado pelo tras sus orejas.

Pasando así una hora y media, Lucifer entendió muchas cosas, pero una en forma principal: Sandalphon no estaba mal ni nada como creyó al verlo.

Definitivamente no sabía qué soñaba Sandalphon por lo que mencionaba Djeeta.

Él había confundido los pequeños gemidos con quejas de dolor, las piernas juntas intentando ocultar una erección con intentos de ir al baño y demás síntomas.

Era cierto que apenas intentaba recapacitar y aprender más, pero a ese punto no sabía nada en absoluto.

Notando a la capitana al borde del sueño, decidió recostarla y apagar la luz, retomando su destino al barco para hablar con Sandalphon sobre el comportamiento que presenció.


	2. Engañado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras descubrir el engaño hecho entre la capitana y el primarca anterior a él, Sandalphon reprocha el suceso. Pero algo inesperado pasa entre Lucifer y el actual supremo primarca.

Tras regresar al barco, Lucifer se quedó mirando al apacible castaño con una respiración acompasada. Hubo una duda que permaneció en su mente y era el momento en que acabó Sandalphon cubierto únicamente por la sábana.

De lo que aún recordaba, antes de ir hacia la capitana, era que su adorado Sandalphon aún vestía las botas y el peto, pero ahora no portaba nada. La mente del ojiazul volvió hacia las palabras de Djeeta diciendo que no había nada malo en enamorarse, pero sólo enfrentando al actual primarca descubriría la verdad. 

Lentamente e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se acercó a la espalda de Sandalphon, depositando ligeros besos en la columna de este. Como respuesta, obtuvo una pequeña queja mezclada con un gemido, como si anhelara más de ese toque. Tras verlo arquearse al llegar a la altura de su cadera, devolvió sus besos hasta llegar al hombro y tomar suavemente su mano.

En un momento de descuido, su rostro fue golpeado por un par de alas marrones y logrando separarlo para notar un Sandalphon sonrojado. Su mirada inicialmente irradiaba molestia y después confusión. Pensó que era una pesadilla y ver a Lucifer era una mala pasada del enojo.

—Debo estar en un sueño... —suspiró mientras murmuraba con pesadez —o una pesadilla.

—No es ningún mal sueño o pesadilla —habló suavemente el hombre más alto, capturando la atención del otro.

El castaño logró ponerse en pie, atando su manta sobre su cadera y acercarse a Lucifer, siendo recibido en un abrazo.

—Dime que eres real y no vas a desaparecer, Lucifer —rogó entre sollozos, sentía su alma partirse con los cálidos brazos rodeándolo.

Cuando logró tomar la silla nuevamente, se sentó e hizo al castaño imitar su acción, pero tomando de asiento su pierna.

—Realmente nunca morí —confesó, sintiendo al otro apartarse del abrazo.

—Si tú no moriste, ¿por qué soy ahora el nuevo primarca supremo? —murmuró, sintiendo la ira nuevamente.

—Porque no deseaba que te quedaras atrapado en Canaan o el Pandemonium —susurró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sandalphon.

El delicado tacto le hizo calmar y escuchar atentamente todo.

Lucifer y Djeeta habían hecho un acuerdo a espaldas suya para hacerlo conocer el mundo, aunque hicieran recuerdos falsos de dolor y agonía. El albino sabía que estaría arriesgándolo si se quedaba más tiempo y no sería un beneficio para ambos.

El ojirrojo estaba impactado, no podía creer que ambos huyeran por mantenerse juntos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mentirme? —Inquirió, su mirada mostraba serenidad, pero su voz mostraba algo que Lucifer no pudo descifrar.

Dándose cuenta que el otro no percibió bien sus celos, el castaño decidió besarlo y pasar su mano entre los cabellos blancos. El beso no tardó en ser respondido, pasando de besos inocentes a apasionados.

La desesperación en las manos del pequeño primarca fueron notables, tanto que hizo al otro cargarlo y acostarlo, retirando la manta que cubría únicamente su desnudez.

El tacto de los guantes en su piel, junto a los dedos de Lucifer causaron suaves suspiros, anhelando que ambos estuvieran en la misma condición. De forma inconsciente, ese deseo quedó en sus ojos, desatando una lujuria no pensada en su amante.

Los guantes fueron retirados y lanzados sobre su hombro, siendo seguidos de las demás prendas hasta quedar únicamente en su ropa interior.

Las manos del primarca albino no paraba de alabar al castaño, pasando por los brazos hacia los pies, de la nuca hacia su trasero dónde un par de dedos jugaron con su orificio.

Separándose a pocos segundos de sentir un dedo entrar secamente, tomó la pequeña botella del mueble de noche y derramó una cantidad tentativamente agradable.

Al sentarse sobre el regazo ajeno, uno de los dedos entró rápidamente, sacando de la garganta del castaño un pequeño grito de dolor.

—Perdona, Sandalphon —susurró dulcemente, empujando el dedo dentro y fuera del mencionado mientras depositaba besos desde el hombro hasta su oído.

No tardó mucho en pedirle a Lucifer que avanzara, sabiendo que no era de cristal. En pocos segundos ya no era un solo dedo, eran tres buscando ensancharlo.

—Lucifer... Por favor... —no sabía qué suplicaba, pero un empuje más fue recibido. 

Los gemidos de Sandalphon eran como miel para Lucifer, que ya sufría con su erección apretada contra la tela.

Sintiendo que fue suficiente diversión para su castaño, retiró los dedos y deslizó la última prenda fuera de él, dejando ver su miembro cubierto por una ligera capa de presemen.

Los ojos rojos miraron aquella parte como si se tratase de algo divino, pero él tembló por los sentimientos encontrados en su interior: pasión y temor. 

Los brazos de Lucifer sirvieron de apoyo para Sandalphon, colocando sus piernas y dejar más espacio a su amado predecesor.

Un ligero temblor recorrió la espalda de ambos cuando Lucifer comenzó a entrar en Sandalphon, pero al primer gesto de dolor se detuvo. Únicamente había entrado la punta y decidió mostrarle tiernamente que no lo forzaría a terminar.

Al intentar retirarse de él, su quejido fue mayor y decidió no moverse de nuevo, pero Sandalphon tomo iniciativa al comenzar las embestidas únicamente con ligeros movimientos.

Gemidos de _"No, no"_ y _"más rápido"_ brotaron de Lucifer cuando dejó al castaño moverse hasta quedar a horcajadas en su regazo. En algún momento, las caderas del peliblanco se unieron al otro, evitando ser brusco hasta la primer mordida ligera en su oreja.

Todo momento de cordura se había perdido, girando a Sandalphon para acabar con la espalda contra el colchón y ser embestido como si fuese la única vez antes de desaparecer.

Lucifer no paraba de besar el pecho, cuello y hombros de su Sandalphon, aquel que le hizo abandonar todo únicamente por amarlo.

—Tus alas... —murmuró lucifer en el oído del castaño —déjame ver tus alas.

Con un gemido, y siendo sentado en el regazo de Lucifer, un par de alas marrones se mostraron casi revoloteando a cada embestida, adhiriéndose algunas plumas a ambos cuerpos.

Tal sensación logró dejar más en su límite, añadiendo el suave tacto en la base de sus alas, al ojirrojo que abrazaba con fuerza al otro mientras los gemidos y súplicas brotaban.

Las embestidas cada vez se hacían más profundas y rápidas, las manos de Lucifer tomaron las caderas de Sandalphon, logrando hacerle llorar del placer y escuchar únicamente el sonido de piel contra piel, gemidos y súplicas en aquella habitación.

La suave mordida en su cuello fue suficiente para hacerlo terminar, apretando en su interior al otro y causando el mismo efecto.

Las alas marrones desaparecieron y cubrieron a ambos las de Lucifer, llevándolos a un sueño plácido en la compañía del otro.


	3. Epílogo: Desmentir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Djeeta y Lucifer, aterrados por un Sandalphon molesto, deciden sacar la verdad de la supuesta "muerte".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí no consideré meter en forma total un Lucilius x Djeeta, sólo es por ponerle drama.
> 
> Puedo escribirlo, tal vez; pero sería impulsarme bien a detallar todo.

Djeeta ya se había unido a Lucifer por la mañana a tomar café. Habían pasado días desde que el anterior primarca se confesara a su castaño e iniciara una relación; hubo quienes lloraron por Sandalphon y quiénes creyeron por segundos que Lucio era el novio.

—Ya veo, pero no diste detalles —bromeó Djeeta a medias, ocultando su pequeña risa tras la taza.

—Creo que eso nos corresponde decirle…

— ¡Mi Lucifer! —Gritó un sonriente Sandalphon, abrazando y besando a su albino.

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar, Djeeta tomó silenciosamente su taza y comenzó a retirarse de forma silenciosa, pero se vio frustrada cuando una tabla crujió bajo su pie.

Tal ruido capturó la atención del castaño, mirando a la rubia en su intento fallido de escape.

—Singularidad… —murmuró con un poco de confusión, intentando recordar un detalle que escapaba de su mente.

—Me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer y…

Apenas dio tres pasos cuando fue arrastrada junto con Lucifer hacia la habitación del actual primarca, encerrándose con llave. Ambos estaban asustados, no sabían de qué era capaz estando enojado y dando una mirada que los aterraba.

—Ambos me deben una explicación sobre la supuesta muerte...

La primer persona en pasar saliva fue Djeeta, quería mantener oculto el trato con Lucilius, pero estaba atrapada ahora.

—Sandalphon, es incómodo de decir, pero salimos vivos gracias a tu capitana —susurró Lucifer, queriendo evitar atraer más personas.

—Hablé con Lucilius y acordamos en que sería su... —se quedó en blanco, no podía decir que se casarían o la mataría.

— ¿Qué acordaste? —Su gesto se suavizó, aunque el castaño quedó más perdido.

Djeeta sólo bajó un poco su blusa para mostrar una pequeña marca cerca del hombro. Los dos hombres quedaron petrificados, sabían que era la marca del Astral y no entendían por qué Djeeta estaba marcada.

—Es un secreto que no puedo decir... —tragó duro nuevamente, Djeeta estaba más nerviosa y tartamuda.

—No... Djeeta, dime qué es mentira... —masculló el albino.

— ¡No puedes casarte con ese imbécil! —exageró Sandalphon, pero dio en el clavo.

Sin esperar medio segundo, toda la tripulación estaba fuera de la habitación por el grito del castaño entre horrorizados y con casi desmayados gran parte.

De toda la tripulación, Katalina y Lyria llegaron junto a Vyrn, siendo el último Rackam. Todos estaban en terror general cuando escucharon la palabra "casarte", sobre todo porque no habían llegado a Estalucia y su amada capitana ya se comprometió con alguien desconocido para todos.

En pocos segundos casi descendió el barco al desmayarse Rackam, siendo reintegrado por el agua fría lanzada a su rostro; nadie esperaba tanto, pero creyeron ver ilusoriamente a un Lucifer cargado por Belial al moverse todos a cubierta, pero no era el anterior primarca en sí.

—Veo que dijiste el secretito, mi capitana —susurró el astral, siendo el nuevo punto de atención hasta que besó a la mencionada.

Djeeta creyó, igual que el resto, que era Lucifer, pero la túnica blanca descartaba esa opción, más con Belial cargándolo estilo nupcial.

—Pudiste haberme dicho que venías, tonto —reprochó haciendo pucheros, mismos que sonrojaron al albino mayor.

Los primarcas no pudieron soportar tal imagen y acabaron en el suelo desmayados.

Los gritos a su alrededor no paraban mientras Djeeta aprovechaba a su albino, no se podía conseguir uno todos los días.


End file.
